Falling in Love at Midnight
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: AU different pairing including OCXOC don't like don't read...no flames please...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. So here is my new story...yay!! Please Review these chapters will be shorter...sorry...i do have classes to attend...damn college...  
--

She was a princess trapped between heaven and hell. She was the one whose destiny was to fall at the hands of her ruler. The proud prince Raiden Uchiha.

Aida and some other girls were all taken from their homes and forced to come to the palace. She hated the rule that the Uchiha's had over the people of her village. She hated them all especially Prince Raiden. The girls were lead into a large room and told to stand in a line. Their master's would be chosen for them and they would then be shown to their living quarters. Aida so much wanted to kill the man who had captured her right there where he stood, but knew that she couldn't. Instead she just stayed in line and paid attention. She would have to make her escape later.

The proud Uchiha men came down looking at the girls before each one picked their first girl. She would be their main girl meaning she would have to endure the most hell from her master. She would also get treated better than the others. Still whatever the reason Aida did not want to be here. The first Uchiha walked down the line. His name was Madara and he was the ruler for the entire kingdom. He stopped in fromt of each girl and asked their name.

"I'm Tsunade", the first girl said bowing.

"I'm Hinata", the second girl said bowing.

"I'm Ino", the third girl said bowing.

"I'm Sakura", the fourth girl said bowing.

"I'm Isaribi", the fifth girl said bowing.

"I'm Shizune", the sixth girl said bowing.

"I'm Tenten", the seventh girl said bowing.

"I'm Temari", the eighth girl said bowing.

"I'm Hanabi", the ninth girl said bowing.

"I'm Konan", the tenth girl said bowing.

"I'm Karin", the eleventh girl said bowing.

Finally it was Aida's turn and Madara asked her for her name.

"I'm Aida", Aida said glaring at Madara.

"Girl show some respect!", a man said and then hit her so that she fell forward.

"That's not necessary...", Madara said to the man. "We will deal with her..."

Aida just looked at them extremely pissed off. She hated them even more now and the fact that they were just picking them out like cattle. She watched as Madara moved back down past her and picked his main girl.

"I will choose Tsunade", Madara said and Tsunade went over to stand by him. He then picked his other two girls. "My others will be Shizune and Konan", he said and they all went to stand by them. Someone came up to them and the four of them left to go show the women their separate housing. The princes had a different way to choose the women they wanted. It was sort of like picking girls for a team of baskets like they played in Aida's village. Itachi was first to pick his main girl.

"I choose Sakura.", Itachi said.

"Then I will choose Karin", Sasuke said to him.

Raiden looked at the group of girls left in line after Sakura and Karin went to their place with the person who choose them. Aida watched as Raiden moved down the line back and forth before standing in front of her.

"Yes?", Aida asked not bothering to hold back the tone of her voice.

"You are very strong-mined little one...", Raiden said. "I shall definetly have fun with you. I choose Aida", he said to them and Aida reluctantly went to stand by him.

The kept choosing the girls for their own personal fun. Itachi took along Tenten and Isaribi, Sasuke took along Ino and Hanabi, which left Raiden with Temari and Hinata.

More servants came and took them all to the designated suites where they would live for the rest of their lives. The three girls stood as close together as they could as they were led into a beautiful set of rooms. Temari and Hinata looked around and smiled at the view as they looked out the window. Aida didn't care all she knew was that she wanted to escape the torture he would possbily put her through. She wanted her freedom and to live how she chose. How could she do that in this situation? What was worse than that was the fact that she had been brought here against her will was the fact that he had chosen her as his main girl. His main girl...the thought of it rolled around in the deep recesses of her mind. Why did he have to choose her beyond all the others in this odd harem. She hated it so much. The servant spoke again to the girls and Aida realized that Prince Raiden had indeed left the rooms. Aida listened to the servants instruction and sighed. Tonight they would have dinner with their new master.

---

Hours later, the girls were bathed and dressed in the finest blue and purple silks. They made their way slowly seeing the other girls that had come along with them sitting for dinner in various rooms. Once they reached the door they were instructed to remove their shoes and then sit in their own designated place. Aida looked up from her now made-up eyes. She hated wearign make-up and hated it even more that she was dressed differently than the other girls since her ensemble had been adorned with precious stones like rubies and emeralds. The neckline of her ensemble slightly dipped past her chest making her feel uncomfortable. She looked at realized her seat was next to his. Once they were all seated he clapped his hands and the servants brought out a delicious assortment of food. The other girls looked at it hungrily, but Aida just stared ahead not paying attention.

Raiden smiled at Temari and Hinata's excited looks.

"Please my lovely ladies eat as much as you like. I want you to enjoy yourselves, ah but first why not a toast to celebrate our first night together", Raiden said and Teamri and Hinata giggled while Aida looked as though she was going to puke.

He held up his glass of red wine and looked at all the girls.

"Let us toast to a wonderful time together", he said and then sipped his wine. Temari and Hinata did the same and Aida just threw her glass of wine into his face.

The red liquid splattered on the prince and he looked at Aida angrily.

Aida stood up and then looked him straight in the eyes. "I hate you...", she said and then walked out the door going back to their rooms.

"If you two lovely ladies would excuse me...", Raiden said. "Please enjoy the food."

The two girls looked at each other and then started eating. Aida was half-way down the hallway to the rooms that they were assigned when she felt strong hands grab her and pull her into a bedroom. The figure threw her down on to the bed and got on top of her.

"What was that for?", Raiden hissed angrily at her.

"I thought I already told you...", Aida said and tried to move.

"So you will not willing submit?", Raiden asked Aida.

"Never...", Aida said to him turning her face.

He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "Why do you hate me..?", he asked.

"I hate you for what you stand for and that is my capture and imprisonment", Aida said to him

"Do you believe that you are nothing more than a prisoner?", Raiden asked curiously.

"yes...I know for a fact i am...", Aida said.

"You're wrong...you are more than that...", Raiden said to her.

"What? An imprisoned whore?", she asked.

"No...that's not it...", Raiden asked her.

"Then why?", Aida asked.

"For companionship", he answered even though she was technically part of his harem. He need her to trust him.

"In other words your play toy...So that you can be the selfish arrogant bas-", Aida started but was cut off by his lips kissing hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet even though he had her arms pinned down on the bed. He pulled away looking at her now slightly swollen lips.

"There is so much more I can show you", he said breathing heavily. "I will show you everything including love Aida"

"You liar...", Aida said struggling. "Let me go...", she said.

"Of course my princess.", Raiden said letting her go

"Don't call me that", Aida said to him.

"As you wish", he said and then went over and bowed kissing her hand. Aida blushed. "Goodnight Aida", he said touching the side of her face.

Aida said nothing, but ran into her room breathing heavy as she shut the door and slid to the floor. She touched her lips ever so slightly wondering what she was feeling at the moment .


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. So here is my new story...yay!! Please Review these chapters will be shorter...sorry...i do have classes to attend...damn college...  
--

The next morning a paper arrived in the room saying that the Uchiha's were all getting together and bringing their main girls with them to a royal picnic. Aida groaned while Temari and Hinata talked excitedly about how they wanted to do her hair and make-up. Aida sighed and agreed to let Hinata do her hair and Temari her make-up as her new dress arrived. It was emerald green silk layered with rubies around the low-cut bust line. Aida looked at the costly gown knowing he was doing her an honor by bestowing it on her. She hated it. Everything about it and would rather plunge into the deepest hottest pot of oil she could find and just lay there. Hinata had finished piling her hair into neat little twists a top her head. Temari added a slight rouge color to Aida's lips and her contacts fell out to revealed she had emerald green eyes. She looked like a princess and at one point she was...before these filthy Uchiha's took over her country and she was forced to flee with a nanny. Aida smiled at her reflection in the hanging glass on the wall. She looked amazing and the other girls just looked in awe. She smiled and they helped her into the costly gown that was brought out for her. A knocked sounded at the door and she opened to reveal that Prince Raiden was indeed waiting fo her. He wore a tuxedo with a red rose in his pocket. She thought he looked handsome fought down the blush that threatening to appear on her face. She looked up at him only to notice him looking her up and down. His eyes lingered at the top of the bodice and and then trailed down her body and back up to her face. He wore a blush and a look of amazement as he looked deep into her eyes.

"You're eyes...they're....gorgeous...", he said to him taking her hand and kissing it never removing his gaze from hers.

Aida said nothing for the fear that her true feelings would surface if she said a word. She merely nodded and yawned in distaste trying to ignore the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She had to admit that he was at least attractive, but would not allow herself to become attached to her 'keeper'. Raiden led her out to the others in which Aida had to look down for she realized that none of the other women who were attending were dressed in as costly gowns as she. Tsunade was dressed in a plae blue silk dress with a few pearls at her high-necked bodice. Karin was dressed in an attractive feature which was a knee-length gown that was black with red ruffles. Sakura had been dressed in a pink gown that covered everything and only had some sequence at the top. The girls looked at Aida in her emerald green gown with the jewels on it angrily. Aida felt Raiden's hand tighten around hers so slightly she was sure she imagined it.

"Well well that is quite a nice dress for her don't you think Raiden?", Madara said in a condescending tone.

"Yes..I hand picked it myself father", Raiden replied not flinching at all.

"Would not something more simple have been appropiate?", Madara asked.

"I felt this was the best choice", Raiden replied.

"But to put such clothes on a commoner....", Madara protested.

Itachi glared at his brother. "Honestly, something with less jewels maybe?", as he joined in mocking his brother.

Aida looked down willing herself not to cry. This time she did in fact feel Raiden's hand squeeze hers tighter.

"What can you say? Raiden likes to put pretty clothes on his whores", Sasuke said to them.

Aida felt as though she was going to faint and like she wanted to run into the nearest corner and hide her face from the world. Instead she felt strong arms encircle her waist and hold her to the source of them. She glanced up gasping a little and looked into the alluring eyes of Prince Raiden.

"I'm sorry father and brothers, but I do not share your same thoughts on women.", Raiden said to them.

Aida blushed looking up at him confused. He was defending her and he was holding her and protecting her. She felt her heart skip a beat or two as she listened to his words. He held her closer holding her as if she was a precious fragile flower. She smiled ever so slightly and the others just laughed at their display.

"This is priceless", Itachi said laughing.

"He's defending his whore....", Sasuke said cracking up.

Madara quieted them down. "Sons we shall not mock your brother. She must have excellent skills in the bedroom and deserved such a gift.", he said to them

Aida looked into Raiden's face and saw his eyes flash with anger. "No, I have not taken her innocence away from her...", he said to them.

They all looked stunned and the carriages arrived. Each Uchiha had their own separate carriage and then there was one for their women who they didn't want to be seen with until the actual party for fear they may be mistaken for high class women. The other women went to the carriage and Aida was following, but felt someone grab her hand. She looked up at Prince Raiden who just shook his head no. She was confused as he then lead her to his carriage and sat inside with her. His father and brothers looked displeased, but enter their separate carriages as well. After a long ride, they arrived at the Hyuuga chateau where the party was being given. First Madara walked out followed closely by a bowing Tsunade and the process was repeated with Itachi and Sasuke and their women. Next it was Raiden's turn and Aida immediately waited for him to walk ahead so that she may follow in his footsteps. Raiden stopped walking and turning grabbing Aida's hand so that she walked next to him as someone of equal peerage. Many whispers were heard around them as Raiden lead her over to the table. Aida was the only one of all the women who got to sit next to the man she accompanied. She blushed getting nervous, but a glance at Raiden made her calm down. She was nothing more than one of his harem and she needed to remember that. After dinner was served light music began to play as all the upstanding Lord's and Lady's made their way to socialize with friends. A girl with long luxurious black hair and a perfect smile approach Raiden.

"Hello...Raiden", she said smiling and batting her false eyelashes.

"Hello, Duchess", Raiden said to her with a smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and visit my brand new vacation home in the country.", she said pushing Aida out the way causing the girl to fall to the ground.

Raiden went and helped her up.

"Oh that's sweet you brought one of your harem...", the Duchess said.

"Her name is Aida...", Raiden said with slight irritation in his voice.

"You named your pet how sweet....", the duchess giggled moving Aida out the way again. "Would you care for a dance your highness?", she said giggling.

Raiden looked at the duchess. "Actually I would love to dance...", he said as Aida felt a strange pang of jealousy before he turned to her and lead her out to the dance floor.

The duchess looked highly offended before going to talk to a young earl who went along with her charms. Aida looked up into Prince Raiden's eyes.

"Why...?", she asked only to have his finger pressed to her lips.

"Because I would rather be with a girl of low rank than these women who want nothing but my money and my title.", Raiden said.

"Oh...", Aida said feeling a slight pang of disappointment.

"Relax. I believe you are the most beautiful and normal girl here", he said chuckling lightly.

Aida blushed. "I wasn't think like that what so ever...", Aida said trying to keep up her fascade as to avoid letting him know her feelings.

He merely smiled and spent the rest of the party with her. Once they returned home, Aida bowed to him saying goodnight and walking to the rooms of his harem. She was half-way down the hall when she heard his voice beckoning her back to him. She turned around and walked towards him.

"Yes, my prince?", she asked him.

"Come with me...", he said and then lead her to his room.

"May I ask for what?", Aida said now slightly irritated.

"Because I said so", he said once they reached his room and the door was opened.

Aida opened her mouth to protest, but felt the warmth of his lips on hers. She moaned slightly into the kiss and he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. He laid her flat down on the bed and gently kissed her eyes face and neck stopping before kissing the tender flesh that was the top of her chest. She looked at him confused and with a dazed look. He smiled and his mouth met hers again this time moving his tongue inside to explore it. He received another small moan from her and then began to kiss her neck allowing his hands to move up and down her body. She gasped arching her back up moving closer to his hands. He allowed himself to move his hand up the bottom of her dress and rest on her lower leg not moving any further. He looked into her eyes.

"Please Aida...my princess...Stay with me tonight...", Raiden asked his gaze pleading with hers.

"Yes...", came out her breathy reply.

He smiled and kissed her again before handing her a modest nightgown and showing her to his private bathroom. She changed and came out and moved to sit on the bed next to him. He smiled and laid her down and placed blankets over her. Her hair was now flowing freely and splayed across the silk sheets. She looked at him biting her lip.

"I...I really am an innocent....", she said nervously.

"I know...and do not worry my princess I will not take you tonight like this...you have nothing to fear from me...", Raiden said to her.

"Thank you....", she said smiling.

He pulled her close to him earning a blush and as she fell asleep she could have sworn he whispered 'I love you'.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto. So here is my new story...yay!! Please Review these chapters will be shorter...sorry...i do have classes to attend...damn college...  
--

When Aida woke up the next morning, she found herself alone and wondering where Prince Raiden went. She got up from the bed the nightgown covering everything sacred to a virgin. She looked around wondering where her prince might have gone. She should hate him and she should refuse his generosity, but what could she do? She had fallen in love with the prince and there was nothing that was going to change her mind. She wandered the hallways in the Prince's side of the castle. Hearing his voice down the corridor she ran down the hall as fast as she could and heard the end of his conversation.

"...Who her? No I could never love someone like her...", she heard Raiden say.

She didn't stay for the rest of the conversation and ran into her room falling to the bed crying. What was she thinking? A prince - especially a Uchiha prince - would never fall in love with her. Aida hated him even more now and dreaded going back to see him this evening. Luckily she didn't have to see him. Tonight was Hinata and Temari's night with the young prince and she was just going to sit in her room and cry. She waited until her room mates left and then took a bath in their shared bathroom. Her mind flashed back to their last evening together and she had felt as though she had misjudged him harshly. Now she knew knew that she had judged him right. He just wanted to lure her into a false sense of security before he took her innocence and left her to rot in his harem. Aida hated the fact that she was so easily lured into a trap, but glad because she had seen it before it happened.

She got up and dressed walking to the servant's quarters and slipping out the back door without being seen. She walked over to the pond in the middle of the woods. Many of the servants came here to release their pent up frustrations and to feel the pleasures of one another. Aida wasn't here for that and so she hd as best as she could within the darkened trees of the woods. She had dressed in black as to keep her appearance hidden. Looking up the sky, she silently wished that he wouldn't just see her as the main girl of his harem. She had wanted more and thought that was what she had until she heard his conversation. It was possible he had been talking about someone else, but she just felt deep down that he was talking about her.

She laid her head down on the ground still staying hidden from everyone else. She closed her eyes and allowed herself a simple daydream.

_Aida had returned to her room and found a note on her dresser. She opened and her heart skipped a beat knowing that it was from her prince. She ran to his side and kissed him and he kissed her back telling her that he intended to marry her and stay faithful only to her. She smiled at him and immeditately said yes to his proposal and they lived happily ever after._

Aida opened her eyes to realize she was looking into those of a Uchiha. Not just any Uchiha though...Itachi Uchiha. She looked at him fear and recognition in her eyes. Rumored to be the worst of the Uchiha's, Itachi like to destroy someone just for the hell of it. Aida looked at him and tried to move away and then realized that she was pinned to the ground.

"What do you want?", Aida asked in a scared voice.

"I want my brother's precious virgin...", Itachi said to her never moving his gaze.

Aida gasped aloud and tried to move away, but Itachi held her in place.

"Why are you running?", he asked with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"I'm not part of your harem so go to one of your girls.", Aida said as she spit in his face.

Itachi was stunned for a moment, but then smiled and slapped her in the face. She looked at him angrily tears stinging her eyes. Itachi just smiled and pushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. She moved her head away only to receive another slap in the face and then he pushed his lips to hers kissing her again. She took this opportunity to bite down hard on his lip causing him to jerk away in pain. She got up off the ground and ran full speed back to the castle. Itachi grabbed her outfit ripping it and still she ran as fast as she could. She made to her room locking the door and breathing heavily as she slid to the ground. Aida was scared and had no one to turn to. A knock sounded at her door and she sat on the ground frozen in fear. More noises were heard as she sat next to her bed shaking and crying. Someone pushed open her door and she hid her face.

"Aida, are you alright?", Prince Raiden asked her.

Aida looked up to see Itachi knocked out on the ground and Prince Raiden asking about her with a concerned look on his face. She wanted to run into his arms and beg him to hold her and never let go, but she remembered his earlier statement.

"I will be...", she said in her usual strong-minded attitude and voice. "He just tried to have his way with me and I refused him so he got a little angry.", Aida said to him trying to keep up her fascade.

Prince Raiden looked at Itachi and then summoned servants to take the passed out Prince Itachi back to his room. He looked at Aida and walked over to her swiftly and proudly holding her into his arms.

"Where are the other girls?", Aida asked him.

"They are no longer here...", he said in a grave voice.

"Does that mean you-", Aida started frightened.

"No Aida instead I gave them to two people who share my views on how women should be treated.", Prince Raiden said.

"Who? More Uchiha's?", Aida asked him.

"No actually. I gave Temari to Sir Shikamaru Nara. He is the general of our army. And I gave Hinata to the Viscount Naruto Uzumanki.", he said to her.

"Why?", she asked. "Were they not good enough to reamin as part of your harem?"

"It wasn't that...I thought they would be happier there and besides I only need one woman in my life.", Prince Raiden said.

Aida looked at him with her tear streaked face. "Just one...", she asked. Then she looked at him. "Are you going to set me free then?", she asked

"No...Never...", Prince Raiden said and the fear once again entered Aida's heart.

"So I am to stay here as your slave for the rest of my life?", Aida asked him.

"A slave? No.", he said.

"So then why keep me here? Is this just so I won't tell the people of the Uchiha's horrible cruelty?", Aida asked angrily and raised her hand to slap him in the face.

He grabbed her hand looking into her eyes and pushed her back on to her bed kissing her. He moved his hands up and down her body seeming to know what made her moan and gasp at his actions. He moved his body on top of her kissing her causing her to moan and move even closer to him.

"So I guess this is it...I will become his concubine...", Aida thought out loud sadly.

Prince Raiden stopped and looked at the crying girl. "Aida...my precious princess...Can you see that you mean more than that to me?", he asked as he got up.

Aida looked up at him shocked and confused while Prince Raiden walked to her door. He turned back around to glance at her.

"I love you Aida...", he said and then shut the door and left.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto. And now ladies and gentlemen the final chapter...

--

Aida sat on her bed wondering what the hell had just happened for it could not have been as she thought she heard it. Did Prince Raiden actually say that he loved her? Was he truly waiting and willing for her to be his even though he did not know the true circumstances of her birth? This confused Aida and after a while she left the room and gasped when she saw Prince Raiden peacefully asleep on the couch. She looked at him with weary eyes and noticed that he had not actually left as she had assumed he did.

She got up dressing in another of his lavish gifts. It was an emerald green dress with a low cut bodice and jewels that lined the sides of it. She looked and saw that the Prince was no longer in her room and went to go look for him. She passed many paintings and other sculptures as she made her way to the Prince's room. She opened the door and he was laying down on his bed waiting for her.

"Prince Raiden...", Aida asked shutting the door.

"Yes...", he asked her not looking at her.

"I was um...wondering...did you mean what you said about being in love with me...", Aida asked.

"Why do you care? You are free to leave this palace or do whatever you want as you seem to hate me...", he said to her in a hurt voice.

Aida looked at him. "Why do you sound hurt?", she asked.

"Once again I gave you your freedom isn't that what you want?", he asked her again.

"Yes...but I also wanted to know if you meant what you said about loving me...", Aida asked him moving more into the room.

Raiden got up and looked at her with a strange look in his eyes. Aida didn't move, but felt a shiver go down her spine with the way he looked at her.

"Once again why do you care? I gave you your freedom. You hate me right? You think I have no feelings for you, not because of who I am...but because of your stupid hatred of the Uchiha's. I bet you think I can't feel anything as precious as love and the only reason I would want women would be to use them for carnal pleasure then discard them, Don't you? You never gave me a chance and yet I let you act the way you wanted even though I fell in love with you at first Aida. That's right Aida...I am deeply in love with you. I am not an uncaring monster that would have such a rare and beautiful girl within my grasp and lead her into a false sense of security just so I can use her for my own selfish desires. You want the truth Aida...the only one of us who hasn't given the other a chance is you...You refuse to get to know me and judge me unfairly. Not only that but if you had taken the time to get to know me...then you would have found out that I am an innocent as well...", he said that last line quietly.

"Y-You are?", Aida asked shocked.

"Yes. I do not believe in all this nonsense of harem's and having lots of concubines. I believe in being with one women and sharing the ultimate pleasure with her. I wanted to wait until I fell in love so that when I found the right girl I could completely give myself to her and her alone. Aida can you truly say that you have felt nothing for me?", Raiden asked staring at her intently.

"At first, I felt you were like the others and listened to rumors of loose women who had claimed to share your bed. And then when we were together...you were nothing like that...in fact you were sweet and you never treated me as a concubine, but as an equal and that is when I fell in love with you...but I thought all you saw me as was a-", Aida said as her words were cut off by his lips pressing against hers and her body being pushed against the wall with him holding her hands.

"Just answer me this Aida...Do you love me?", Raiden asked her.

Aida looked up into his eyes. "Yes...I love you Prince Raiden."

"Just call me Raiden, please...", he asked her in a pleading voice.

"Yes...Raiden...I love you...", she said and he pressed his body up against hers.

"Say it again...", he whispered in her ear.

"Say what?", she asked breathily.

"Say that you love me...Say that you'll spend forever with me...", Raiden whispered. "Say that you'll marry me..."

"Yes...Raiden I love you and I will marry you...Just promise you'll never leave me...", Aida asked.

"I'd be a fool to leave you Aida", he said and kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth and allowing her to wrap her arms around him.

"Please...Raiden...I want you to take my innocence...", Aida whispered to him and he led her over to the bed.

He placed down gently as if he was handling a fragile flower. She looked up at him acceptance in her eyes and he began to kiss her more gently moving his hands down her body. She gasped at his feather light touch and smiled happily. He smiled at her and then slipped the dress off her shoulders having it fall unceremoniously to the ground. He slowly took his time to explore every inch of her delicious body. She was more beautiful than he had thought as he thanked the heavens that she was his. He took her hair ties out and let her long luxurious hair spread out on the bed.

"You truly are beautiful", he said as he moved his hands over her body.

She gasped a little when she felt his fingers touch the hardened peaks of her breast. Her eyes flew to his face as he began massaging her breast and kissing her neck. He licked one of the hardened peaks and earned a sweet little moan from her, before devouring it with his mouth. She moaned, the bottom half of her body twisting in pleasure. He continued his sweet slow caress and then moved to do the same with the other one. She felt wetness form in between her legs and involuntarily arched up to meet his mouth. He chuckled with her breast in his mouth sending delicious shivers through her body. He moved and then kissed her belly spending time to caress and kiss every inch before moving on to the lower part of her legs. He kissed them both touching the smooth silkiness of her skin and then moved up slowly kissing every inch and then stopped just above her sweet spot. She squirmed as she felt his hot breath on the object of her desire as he gently pushed her legs apart. He kissed her there and then licking between the folds and she gasped in pleasure. He smiled and licked her there a few more times before driving his tongue into her moist heat. She maoned loudly again and again as his tongue penetrated her until she came with a loud moan. He smiled and sat up a little bit.

"Glad to see that you enjoyed yourself Aida...now on to-", he started.

"Wait...I want a chance to explore you as well...", Aida said breathing heavily and blushing.

"As you wish my princess...", Raiden said to her.

Aida looked at him and slowly removed the clothes he was wearing. Once he was naked he laid himself back on the bed and allowed his Aida to explore him. Her hands shakily at first and then more firm touched the well toned lines of his chest. She rolled his nipples in her fingers and then bent down sucking on one gently in imitation of what he had down to her. To her surprise and pleasure she heard a small moan come from him and then did it with the other nipple as well. She kissed him full on the lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth exploring before kissing and nibbling on his neck. He moaned again and looked at her as she moved down to his legs placing light kisses on them. He smiled at her boldness of exploring. She moved up and gently cupped him her hands using her fingers to move them more as if entranced with the way they moved. He moaned more moving his hips slightly and then noticed that her gaxe had shifted to his shaft. She looked at it touching it with her delicate fingers and moving her hand up and down on it experimentally. He moaned louder thrusting up into her hand ans she smiled. She lowered her mouth to him and flicked out her tongue tasting him and he almost lost himself right there. She placed him in her mouth sucking gently for a bit until he stopped her.

"Did I do something wrong, Raiden?", she asked worried.

"No...you didn't...everything you did to me was wonderful...I just want to show you what else there is and I want to be inside you the first time I come...", he reassured her.

"Ok..", she said as he laid her down and kissed her soft lips. He gently pushed open her legs and looked deep into her eyes. "This will hurt at first...", he said to her as he pushed inside her tearing through her maiden barrier.

She winced in pain and he stayed as still as possible to allow her to get used to him. Once she was he began moving in and out of her trying to go slow for their first time, but quickly realizing that he couldn't go slower for too long and she didn't seem to want to either. He began moving in and out of her faster, harder and deeper until he felt her tighten around him and come causing him to come only seconds later. He pulled out of her and looked into her eyes. He kissed her softly, passionately, the kiss speaking a promise and a vow to which none could break or intervene. He was Prince Raiden Uchiha and she was the only woman for him. She was like an angel from the heavens...his to have and to hold forever...his Princess Aida.

--------------------------------

Happy Valentine's Day Raiden....


End file.
